


Morning Flood

by Dongstar



Series: Valerie Song [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock milking, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Morning Wood, Other, cum flood, cumflation, excessive cum, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Valerie Song wakes up to her usual twelve-foot boner stealing the sheets. Her balls are full so she stuffs her cock in her home milker. Unfortunately she's more backed up than she thought and the tanker truck that's supposed to store her cum gets overfilled...
Series: Valerie Song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090226
Kudos: 7





	Morning Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Help me flood the world with stories like this, subscribe to my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Valerie Song woke up the way she always did: with her gigantic boner stealing all the blankets. The immense, twelve foot pillar of meat pressed up against the ceiling, trapping the hem of her quilt just out of reach unless she sat up.  
Her balls had expanded during the night as well. She hadn’t had a wet dream that night so there was a full eight hours’ worth of cum production built up. Her sloshing jizz tanks completely engulfed her legs and spilled over the edge of the queen-sized mattress.  
At least my legs are warm. She thought.  
With difficulty, Val sat up and extricated her legs from the voluminous folds of her swollen scrotum. Her towering cock flopped down, slapping against her gargantuan balls with an impact that sent ripples across their bulging surface. With a grunt and a heave, she hauled her room-filling genitals over to the window, which was rigged up with an apparatus that looked like a cross between a giant onahole and one of those flexible tubes for construction workers to throw garbage down from high floors. That was her custom, state-of-the-art, one-size-fits-all personal cock milker.  
Squiiiiirsh! Val squeezed the keg-sized cockhead of her monster member into the flexible gel-sleeve of the onahole, walking it forward inch by inch until her balls were squished up against the wall. Standing on tiptoe, she checked to see if the tanker truck was in place at the other end.  
Down below, the waiting driver gave her the thumbs up from the cab of a waiting tanker truck labeled “Mamma Mia Semen Removal!”  
“Good thing they brought the big one today,” said Val. She could feel her testes churning with pent-up jizz. Dragging them across the carpet had felt good against her nutsack and she could feel her cum production ramping up. This morning’s load was gonna be pretty huge.  
The cock milker was operated by a remote that dangled from the ceiling for easy access. Val grabbed it and turned the knob to the “low” setting.  
Vrrrrrrmmmm.  
“Ahhhhh!” Val sighed as the vibrating massager started working her shaft, squeezing and stroking it in a languid milking pattern. The wrist-thick veins running along the surface of her cock throbbed and she relaxed into the sensation, allowing her cock to expand slowly, stretching the gel sleeve taut around it as its girth increased.  
Val turned up the dial.  
VRRRRRRRM!  
The milker’s pace and intensity increased, working her cock vigorously with vibrations that shook her whole body. Val shivered with delight and squeezed her E-cup tits between her bulging biceps. Her jizz-factories appreciated the vibrations, too, filling out the slack flesh of her scrotum with a fresh surge of cum production. Her balls ballooned outward, expanding to either side and pressing against her legs.  
Val increased the milker to maximum.  
VRRRRRRRRR!  
Even Val’s legendary stamina could not hold out long against the powerful machine.  
“Ohhh! OOooh! OOOOH!” Val moaned as waves of orgasmic pleasure pulsed up her shaft and filled her whole body. It felt like every heartbeat was a mini orgasm in itself as each throb added another few inches to the girth of her monster cock.  
Her balls, which had been expanding steadily, began to contract as they drew up close to her shaft in anticipation of long-awaited release.  
“H-hope you’re ready!” Val yelled out the window. “Here it comes!”  
GLOOOOOOSH!  
Val’s cock bulged as her first shot raced up her shaft, distending her cumpipe like a bowling ball blasting through a garden hose. Her already gaping cumslit spread wide to admit a blast of baby batter like a tidal wave.  
The hundred foot long, yellow flexi-hose linking the milker to the truck was almost twenty inches wide and Val’s first shot filled its entire length.  
Glunkaglunkaglunkaglunkaglunka! Hot jizz as thick as mayonnaise poured into the tanker truck, splashing against its insides.  
VRRRRM! The milker was relentless. Val had barely finished her first shot when she felt the next one surging up her shaft.  
GAGLOOSH! GAGLOOSH!  
The hose bulged again. Tiny leaks appeared along its length, spewing stick ropes of high-pressure girl-goop all over the alley behind Val’s apartment. A man on the sidewalk at the wrong time got splattered by a rope the size of a bike chain. Another stream spewed into the window of a neighboring building, splattering onto the cleavage of the bored housewife living there and overflowing her sink. The musky, intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, drenching her pussy and buckling her knees as her eager fingers sought out her swollen snatch for an impromptu stroking session.  
GLOOOOOSH! GLOOOSH! GLOOOOSH!  
Val’s eruptions were coming faster now. Surge after surge of hot, creamy girlchowder poured into the tanker truck at an alarming rate. Literally, the driver was starting to sweat as the tanks high level alarms were triggered and Val didn’t seem to show any sign of slowing down.  
The driver was right to be worried. Even though she’d just filled an eleven thousand gallon tanker truck to capacity, her balls were still over half full.  
The tank began to creak and more alarms blared in the cab as the pressure inside the tank continued to increase. Somewhere, a bold popped and ricocheted against a wall. The seal around the rim of those hose began to spew ropes of high pressure jizz as the locks twisted against the strain.  
SPLOOOOOSH! The hose burst off the top of the tank and began spewing hot baby batter all over the street!  
“Ahhhhh!” Val yelled, the backup pressure against her nuts suddenly released. Her balls began to pump out cum with renewed vigor, increasing their pressure to a level that would rival a city water main!  
The hapless driver took cover inside the truck’s cab as the wild jizz hose flailed around, spewing thousands of gallons of Val’s ultra-thick, ultra-potent sperm all over the street.  
CRUNCH! The hose crumpled the roof of a nearby car, setting off its alarm. The newly-compact sedan only managed a few panicked honks before its alarm was muffled by a foot-thick frosting of cum.  
GLOOOOSH! GLOOOOSH GLOOOSH!  
Val’s eyes rolled back in her head as she thrust her hips into the milker, completely heedless of the chaos in the street below. The torrent of cum pouring from the mouth of the manically flailing hose had coated nearly every inch of the block in Val’s sticky sex sauce.  
Just a little more! Just a little more! Val panted. Her couch-crushing balls had contracted down to the size of beachballs and the flow had finally begun to ebb. The milking apparatus was designed to adjust size along with her, and as her cock shrank, the smooth gel sleeve of the machine contracted around it, ensuring a tight seal at all times, though even it had been unable to prevent a small flood of baby batter from leaking down the windowsill. Val stood in an inch-deep puddle of fragrant cum, her bare feet squishing in the slick fluid as she scrunched her painted toes with each earth-quaking orgasm.  
Finally drained, Val practically collapsed onto the floor, her ass forming a squishy imprint in the layer of gooey spunk. Her rapidly softening cock was contracting to its fully flaccid size of eighteen inches, and her thoroughly-milked nuts had been reduced to the size of footballs.  
Outside, car alarms blared and angry, panicked shouting filled the street.  
“My car!”  
“Not again!”  
“I don’t believe this!”  
Val got up and went to the window to admire her handiwork.  
The entire block looked like it had been in the center of its own personal blizzard, but instead of snow, the street was a wonderland of hot, thick, creamy jizz. The cars that hadn’t been washed away were little more than sloppy mounds rising out of the knee deep river of white ooze that filled the street. Ropes and loops of jizz as thick as Pepsi bottles dangled from the streetlamps and strung between the buildings like the work of a perverted Spider man. A tiny whirlpool had formed where an open manhole had been, the flow of jizz sucking loudly into the sewer below like a giant slurping at an extra-thick milkshake.  
Here and there, stunned citizens were picking themselves out of the mess and trying to clean themselves off. One of them stuck his middle finger up at Val. She smiled and waved back at him. A woman who’d been jogging was completely overwhelmed by the surging of hot spunk and was sitting submerged up to her waist, her fingers working frantically to pleasure herself as gallons of Val’s mega-potent, self-propelled swimmers gushed into her babyhole and filled her womb. Several other women were sporting bulging bellies like beach balls as Val’s extremely motivated sperm flooded into their bodies.  
The tanker truck was almost completely submerged. Sometime during the flood it had been washed partway down the street and caught between two cars, forming a kind of dam, blocking the flow of cum so that the downhill end of the street was almost eight feet deep.  
I hope the driver is okay! Val thought with sudden alarm.  
She searched for him in the sea of white and was relieved to see him bobbing along in his company-issued life vest. Val breathed a sigh of relief and went back to admiring the view, leaning against the windowsill and crossing her ankles behind her as the last few drops of cum drizzling from her cock beat a steady drip drip drip in the puddle at her feet.  
Val’s reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps behind her. Val’s teenaged daughter Tasha stood in the doorway, bleary-eyed and yawning, dressed in only a baggy t-shirt with a picture of Goku on it, huge cock bobbing up in front of her like the barrel of a tank.  
“I heard car alarms,” Tasha yawned, pushing up her thick-rimmed glasses to rub the sleep out of her eyes. “You finished already?”  
“It’s all yours,” answered Val, slapping the milking machine.  
“Great, cuz I’m really backed up,” said Tasha, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at her massively swollen and overstuffed balls, which were too large to fit through the bedroom door and filled most of the living room beyond.  
“You may need to wait a few minutes for them to get a fresh truck,” said Val.


End file.
